Disinterest Sparks Interest
by MeteorLeopard
Summary: Being mistaken for a salesman can really just ruin your day.


**Hey hey! I know that I haven't written anything in forever, but I am back with my first ever Aidori story. I had this idea to write this because it seemed that all Aidou and Yori first meetings written seemed to be at the academy and during cross over. I wanted to do a new take on it. So here it is, and I hope you like it! I originally wanted to write this story in two or three parts but it can stand like this as a one shot, and if you guys want me to carry on writing then review and let me know.**

**So please, please, review! (Beg? Me? Perish the thought!) Any comments, advice on how to write the characters better or even if you have ideas on what should happen next then PM me! I have a basic idea on how to continue, but if someone can add something better, I will edit!**

**Sorry for the long jabber, hope you enjoy!**

**Los of lovies!**

**Title: Disinterest Sparks Interest**

**Author: MeteorLeopard (SugarFox)**

**Disclaimer: Do we have to add this? Because I am never actually sure… Oh well, if I owned Vampire Knight I would not be South African, and besides I can't even draw convincing stickmen!**

* * *

><p>Hanabusa Aidou felt on top of the world right now, and today there was probably nothing that could get him down. He was home from the academy for the holidays and had spent the last few days at numerous noble balls twirling beautiful ladies across the dance floor. He was also always the center of attention and he wasn't going to complain too much with that and even if Kain didn't really care for the attention, it was still nice to point out that he was getting so much more than his fire-gifted cousin was.<p>

So even on this busy Monday morning when all normal people were at work or getting up to start the day, Aidou had been getting ready for a nice long night's sleep. Or should he rather say day's sleep? Hmm, it didn't really matter he supposed.

It was at this point, when he had just emerged from the shower and was about to put his Snoopy pajama's on, when he received a quiet message through the closed door, that his father wished to speak with him. He was still in a relatively good mood so he didn't grumble too much. He had hurriedly pulled on his usual casual smart attire, and gone to speak with his father, only to be sent on a monotonous mission for the old man. He was to deliver some paperwork to a business that was about to start a long-term contract with them. Apparently, all the servants were busy and it was of the highest importance that it be delivered as soon as possible.

He supposed that he should be irritated and in a foul mood. Having his sleep interrupted and sent on a silly mission to deliver papers during a bright sunny morning. Though it wasn't too bad and he rather liked his destination, there was a really hot human receptionist who worked there, which meant he could work and play at the same time. Oh, what fun, he thought and began humming happily. His Ray Ban sunglasses were pulled over his eyes, and he walked down the street as if he owned the sidewalk itself.

He strolled up the large steps and into the busy foyer area. It was rather a large and busy company, and supposed it wouldn't be anything less if his father had agreed to work with them. The foyer itself was decorated in a smooth earth shades type of colour scheme and a large indoor fountain was bubbling near the elevators to his left. He strode towards the reception and noticed that the usual receptionist wasn't there and he was a little bit disappointed. Chidori was a very sexy blonde, and just another one of his adoring fan girls. He prized his gift to turn even adult women into swooning schoolgirls. It was just so much fun!

Today though, Chidori was nowhere in sight and instead of the leggy blonde Aidou spotted a small petite girl bustling through papers on the desk. She looked a little bit out of place amongst all the official papers and documents. She was wearing a short but modest white cotton dress and a light blue denim jacket. Her caramel locks were cropped in cute chin length layers that framed her face, which was bare of any make up.

New prey, Aidou mused, and decided that she would be a cute addition to his fan club. She was very pretty and she smelt positively scrumptious, like a mix between his favourite food and the most divine smelling flower.

He walked towards to clear white desktop and pulled off his Ray Bans in a cool demeanor. Is intention was to make her swoon so he let loose his most charming and dazzling smile. He knew he had the attention of every girl in the room and he felt smug. In approximately five seconds, she would turn, see him and then swoon, and gaze at him adoringly. Five, four, three…

"Can I help you?" A quiet clear voice asked and he jerked in surprise. The voice hadn't held even the slightest shred of an adoring shriek. It was cool and polite, but reserved. He lifted his gaze and his ice blue eyes clashed with warm yet aloof caramel ones. She wasn't affected by him in the slightest. In fact she seemed to be almost completely oblivious to his charming smile.

Drat! He refused to give up decided to try again. He twirled his sunglasses between his fingers and grinned widely exposing all his shiny white teeth in a charming grin. "I think the real question is can I help you?"

There was no response, and she gave him a strange look. His cheesy pick up line didn't work either and he was astounded. His cheesy pick up lines always worked! Aidou had managed to use almost any line to get girls. 'I lost my number can I have yours?' and even 'Do you have a map, because I got lost in your eyes.' Girls were just so gullible. Akatsuki said it was because girls thought it didn't matter if he was cheesy since he was good looking. Well, it didn't seem to work on this girl.

She sighed and then after two short shrill tones reached for the telephone on the desk. "Front desk, how may I help you?" She answered quickly. What kind of response was that?

She spoke for a couple of minutes and after nodding a couple of times, she shuffled through papers looking for a pen. He reached for the one in his pocket and offered it to her quickly. She took it and then scribbled something on a scrap paper before she replaced the receiver.

"Thank you." She told him as she handed him his pen back and then gave him a scrutinizing look in expectation. "Sorry for the interruption, how can I help you?" Her voice was still calm and she barely battered an eyelash as she waited expectantly for him to say something.

He was almost at loss for words, when he silently cursed. Curse you Akatsuki! You predicted this! His cousin had said that one day he would meet a girl who would not fall for his charms. It was too much! It was time for phase two, an emergency phase that was rarely initiated. Flirtation. He tried to flirt with her next. It was his last weapon before actually seducing the poor girl. "I think I might actually help a beautiful young lady like yourself."

He leaned casually on the desk, trying to create some type of connection via eye contact. There was an entire space between them that was rather hampering and making this a rather impersonal exchange. A small frown twitched on her forehead and he concluded that it was a cute kind of frown.

"I already have life insurance at the best premiums. I don't care about your preposterous promotion offer and I don't want to buy anything you are trying to sell. So please leave before I have to call security." She replied shortly, as she eyed him suspiciously and Aidou's jaw nearly hit the floor. She thought he was a freaking salesman? What was wrong with this girl?

"But- "

"My vacuum cleaner it also sufficient." She added and crossed her arms over chest. Vacuum cleaners! She thought he was here to sell vacuum cleaners? What a positively dusty first impression! He wanted growl at her and leap over the counter so that she would just acknowledge the fact that he was actually a gorgeous God, and she should swoon just like everybody else. Her complete and utter disregard for his superiority was strangely refreshing, if a slap in the face could be called refreshing. He couldn't quite make up his mind.

"I am not a salesman!" He snapped irritably and she gazed at him in amusement. He wasn't really sure how to handle her attitude. She switched from polite reserved attitude to a short near military vicious attitude in a split second and then back again. Maybe she was schitzo.

"Sorry, simple mistake to make. We have had quite a few salesmen in here lately trying to sell their new products or promotions and it is becoming downright annoying. So if you aren't a salesman, what can I do for you?" She spoke to him as she began shuffling through piles of papers on the desk again, as if she was looking for something. She pulled a slim mobile phone out from the heaps of papers and flipped it open.

He couldn't believe that he couldn't even hold her attention for a mere minute. She had taken her aloof hard to get attitude one step too far this time! He was about to reply when he heard a shriek from behind him and a blonde woman suddenly entered the reception and flocked to his side.

"Idol-kun! What are you doing here?" She swooned and the girl looked amused at the young blonde woman.

"Chidori-san," Aidou greeted slowly and then gave the caramel haired girl a glance. See, this is the preferred reaction, he scolded her silently and hoped that she would follow Chidori's example. She seemed to be bemused and put off by Chidori's behavior at exactly the same time.

"Idol-kun! No need to be so formal, just Chidori please," Chidori purred and the girl just looked as though she was bored.

"I can see that Chidori-san will be of assistance to you. If you would please excuse me, I must be going." The girl said as she flipped her mobile phone shut again, gathered her bag and then left with nothing but a quick wave over her shoulder. Chidori didn't even spare the girl a second glance and Aidou suddenly felt suffocated by the blonde woman. He saw the girl leave across the foyer and exit via the large revolving doors. She moved quite fast in her brown gladiator sandals and it took him a couple of seconds to realize what had just happened.

He wanted to know what her name was, and there was no way she was going to walk away from him. Nobody walked away from Aidou Hanabusa! Nobody!

"Please give this to your boss, Chidori-san. It is very important." He untangled himself from the woman and handed her the large white Malia envelope. "Enjoy your day, Chidori-san." He turned quickly and left a very disgruntled receptionist to her own devices. He stalked across the foyer with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity clouding his thoughts.

As he walked quickly down the stairs, he found himself on the sidewalk and she was nowhere to be found. In his haste he realized that the sun was shining brightly and he pulled his sunglasses back on as the light rays glared at his sensitive eyes. With another sweeping look, he realized that she was truly gone and he felt extremely annoyed with himself for letting her get away. He also felt annoyed with her for being so oblivious to his charms. He wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but it was still as irritating as hell.

He walked towards his sleek Aston Martin parked a few cars down, pulled his keys from his pocket and the shiny car gave two quick flashes as he unlocked it. Climbing into the driver seat, he pulled out of his parking quickly and began driving down the street, intent on getting to his bed as soon as possible. This day was turning out to be a completely crap one. On his way home he muttered and cursed in infuriation. _This_ was why he slept during the day.

He had just reached a robot when he saw the caramel haired girl enter a café just across the street. He would recognize that hair and white dress anywhere. He pulled into a parking so fast that he nearly caused an accident. A car whose parking he stole hooted angrily and he ignored them. He jumped out of his car and then he locked it with a wave over his shoulder and tried not look as though he wasn't practically sprinting for the café. The café had large open front windows and he could see her inside.

He pushed open the door and a bell chimed cheerily as he entered. There she was, at the front of the line ordering coffee and completely oblivious to the sudden obvious swooning from all the women in the room. He stalked over to her, and bypassing all the people in the line, he stood beside her. Alright! Take two, this time it would be better he told himself.

"Fancy seeing you here." He said casually and she gave a sideways glance. "One Caribbean mocha and a blueberry muffin please." He said to the awed girl behind the counter and the she scurried off to get his order. Pronto.

"Do I know you?" The girl asked him with a small frown, which made her look _really_ cute, he decided. Aidou wanted to bang his head on the counter and he would have, if it wasn't for the fact that it would ruin his cool illusion in front of all the other ladies. She didn't remember him! It had been barely ten minutes since he had seen her! Did she suffer from short-term memory loss as well as schizophrenia? There was no way you could forget someone that fast.

"I was just at the reception where you working," he tried to remind her and she nodded slowly as if she remembered.

"Oh yes, the salesman," she answered shortly and took her order as the girl handed it to her and paid quickly with a single note. "Keep the change." She smiled at the girl and then began to leave. She just smiled at the mere menial worker behind the counter but she couldn't summon a mere friendly word for him?

Aidou was stunned. This was too much. Aidou grabbed his own order as the girl brought it and with a smile threw down a similar bill and followed the girl's retreating figure out the door. "Hey, wait up!" He called after her. Out on the sidewalk he caught up with her and drew up beside her as she blew carefully on her hot coffee. "Are you always so evasive?" he asked her carefully and she nodded without meeting his gaze. She was clearly not the talkative type.

"Yes, and if you follow me anymore I might begin to wonder if you aren't perhaps stalking me," she told him shortly and he was seriously insulted, even if it was true. Denial does wonders for one's ego.

"I am not stalking you!" he snapped in an offended manner and she just rolled her eyes and took a tentative sip of her coffee as she continued walking down the busy sidewalk. She walked at a very fast pace and Aidou had to dodge people coming towards him as he tried to keep up.

"Yes, so you say, but you nearly caused an accident when you pulled your car over earlier. Now, please…?" She raised her brow at him questioningly waiting for him to fill in his name.

"Aidou. Aidou Hanabusa," he supplied easily and she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and turned to face him. She was rather short and she only came to his collarbone, which was quite the feat as he himself was not very tell by average male vampire standards.

She looked up, her expression slightly irritated. She was standing so close that Aidou could almost see her pulse jumping in her slim neck. Unlike the girls that he usually dealt with, it was not erratic with excitement but instead calm and steady. She really wasn't affect by him in the slightest. It was not fair and he was tempted to wipe the calm look off his face with a nice flash of his pretty little fangs. Now sucking her blood, _that_ would shock her. The only problem was that they were on a crowded street in broad daylight and somebody was sure to notice. Drat. Her calm voice brought him out of his small inner rant.

"Look, Aidou-san, it was very nice to meet you, but I am very busy so could you please go and find another girl to sell things to?" She turned to continue walking. He was aghast. She _still_ thought he was a salesperson!

"I am not a salesperson!" He called after her but it didn't appear as though she heard him. He followed her and he had to jog to catch up, though he wasn't sure anymore exactly why he was following her.

"What are you so busy with that you can't even stop and introduce yourself?" He asked irritably and she just carried on walking. He followed at her elbow again, even though he was probably more than three blocks from his car now.

"I am busy trying to get rid of you and I need to go and meet my friend," she told him curtly as they reached a robot, and they stood side by side surrounded by people who were anxious for the pedestrian light to go green. He was shocked, no one had ever intentionally told him that they were trying to get rid of him.

"Are you always so blunt?" He asked, feeling offended, and noting that she treated him in the same manner that Ruka did. It wasn't an enjoyable experience. Especially from a girl who he was interested in. Ruka was bearable since she was family. This was something else.

"Yes, now if you would excuse me. Enjoy your day Aidou-san," she told him pleasantly and as the light turned green she began to cross the road with the surge of people. Aidou was about to follow her when he decided that there was only so much rejection a guy could handle in one day.

"You didn't even tell me your name!" He called after her and she turned back face him walking backwards for a couple of steps.

"Bubble and Squeak," she called very seriously and then continued to walk. It took him two seconds to realize that she was joking.

"Seriously?" He yelled exasperated and she threw a grin over her shoulder and, in a blink of an eye, she was gone, swallowed by the masses. Aidou started back towards his car and only once he got there did he realize how far they had really walked. When he got into his car he pulled out his mobile phone and dialed the only person he could think to blame this incident on.

Someone picked up the line after two short rings and a groggy voice muttered down the line. "Hello?"

Aidou didn't even bother to tell him who was on the line but merely began ranting. "The apocalypse! It is coming! And it is your fault!"

"What are you jabbering about, Hanabusa?" A tired voice breathed on the other side of the line and Aidou was not impressed with his cousin's lack of interest. This was all his fault! Akatsuki had predicted that he would meet Miss Bubble and Squeak!

"I am saying that it is your fault, Akatsuki. I am coming over so tell Ruka to make herself decent," Aidou told his cousin quickly and snapped the phone shut, ignoring his cousin's denying protests. Aidou knew she was there but right now he didn't care about their little rendezvous. He had problems of his own, and Akatsuki had better fix them fast. His thoughts were on that girl again and how, after his efforts, he didn't even have a name to put to her pretty elfin face and deep eyes. Bubble and Squeak. Seriously. He'd be damned if he didn't find Miss Mouse again.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :)<strong>


End file.
